Living In The Darkness
by Temari 88
Summary: What does it feel like to live in the dark? Collection of poems, less "light" than 'On A Silent Night'.
1. Void

_Hello...! :D_

_After a period in which I couldn't bring myself to frigging _finish_ a poem, I'm back yet again!_

_Uhm... I'm planning for this to be another collection of poems like 'On A Silent Night'... with the difference that, whereas in that collection all had the background of "night" (or late dusk/early dawn), here I want to give the feeling of "darkness/hopelessness/emptiness" :P_

_I hope I'll be able to do it, because I'm not really an 'angsty' person so... *sweatdrops*_

_The main characters will remain Naruto and Gaara: as we all know, once you write something with them, they'll get stuck in your mind (or mine, al least...! LOL)... for this first poem, the POV could be of either of them..._

_Okay, I'll let you get on with it! :D_

_Read&Review!_

**

* * *

**

**- 1 -**

_**Void**_

I've woken up today  
and all I see is black.  
I look around, at my surroundings-  
there is nothing, no one, but me.

Do you know what the worst thing is?  
The darkness, you say? Or the void all around?

Oh, no! You're sorely mistaking…  
Silence, is what makes your skin crawl.

The lack of sound is deafening,  
buzzing and echoing eerily in my ears…  
goose bumps rise on my arms  
and I start shaking.

The more time passes,  
I seem to start hearing something…

It is a tiny whisper-  
a bodiless voice coming from every corner.

As the wordless song goes on and on,  
the place I'm in grows smaller-  
invisible walls closing in on me…


	2. Reflection

**- 2 -**

_**Reflection**_

Walking through this endless land,  
where the only tangible creature is me  
and nothing ever moves- I wonder…  
Am I alive?

I think I am but here all certainties loose their comfort,  
for there's no such word in this place.

My feet continue to go on  
and I'm still the only person around…

The ground is black and cracked-  
could this be a reflection?  
Could this empty world be what my soul looks like…?  
I want to get away, I don't want to see!

I fall to my knees and I grasp my shirt tight-  
the heart underneath pounds painfully…

Does this feeling mean I'm really alive…?  
Why does it feel this way?

Won't anyone come to me?  
I need someone to explain me what's going on.  
Is somebody else here?


	3. Artificial Tears

**- 3 -**

_**Artificial Tears**_

The rain…  
I like the rain, I like standing outside, under the gray clouds.  
When it rains, everyone stays inside their house-  
I'm free to be what I want, to do as I please…

What do I want though?  
Even when I'm free, I still have chains binding me.

I can barely stand up from the ground  
and if I try to get close to them, I'm pulled back.

As these drops of clean water fall,  
I raise my face to meet them-  
they trail down, slowly… they're gentle;  
they're like the mother I never knew.

I feel faint warmth spreading from my chest:  
it embraces me, tight…

I try to relish this feeling, but reality hits me:  
I am who I am because she never loved me.

I let my eyes close, blocking out the sky above me,  
still the rain falls down –my heart fells tight…  
it's like these drops are the tears trapped inside…


	4. Swing

**- 4 -**

_**Swing**_

This is my special place-  
it is mine… no one comes here, never.  
Special doesn't mean homey, though;  
how could it be?

The simple air about, it is kinda hostile;  
more so than that, it gives off a feeling of loneliness.

I got drawn to it, naturally-  
it was like that tree called out to me…

I always seat here, alone.  
The swing whispers to me, with its invisible tune:  
it is comforting, in a way, to hear a kind voice…  
and I'd caress the trunk, to let it know that there's someone.

When the place is empty,  
I am well: I don't feel the weight of judgement.

When that day comes –when kids are praised by their parents…  
a horrible weight settles upon my heart…

Then, I'd watch the children stroll away,  
happy and proud of themselves-  
they'd glance my way, a spiteful smirk mocking me.


	5. Not Understanding

**- 5 -**

_**Not **__**Understanding**_

As much as everyone seems to think otherwise,  
I do look at myself in the mirror:  
I see my face reflecting;  
I see my body as I stand upright.

I look on-  
for many minutes, every time I shower…

Try as I might  
I don't understand what's wrong with me…

The person gazing back doesn't seem a monster-  
empty eyes, flat blond hair;  
a tanned, small body –seemingly fragile and weak…  
full of bruises and wounds, invisible but there.

What is it that they despise?  
What is it that they hate so fiercely?

The only things I see  
are the features of a scared kid…

Sometimes I fear myself:  
when they look at me with hatred,  
a scorching fire awakens within me…


	6. Role Play

**- 6 -**

_**Role Play**_

It hurts.  
Being rejected hurts, more than I thought possible.  
I don't know why it is me who got to experience this…  
maybe I was destined to live this way.

Why was I chosen…?  
I would like to know the reason.

People look away, when I ask this:  
they think they know how I'll react…

If I were a bit older,  
I would probably laugh humorlessly at this-  
they're afraid of someone they themselves  
aided to create.

They refuse to take responsibility;  
they make up excuses, to avoid condemnation…

But what if the creature they let out  
took revenge for the wrongs bestowed upon it?

A normal life-  
it was denied to me; now…  
what if I decided to play judge…?


	7. Exchanging Lives

**- 7 -**

_**Exchanging Lives **_

I'd like you to stop for a moment-  
still your brain, still your thoughts:  
don't let judgement take over  
and for just one minute, forget.

Forget who you are,  
forget everything you thought you knew.

Pretend you're a small child, parentless,  
alone and rejected by everyone…

Imagine that, while walking through the streets,  
people send seething looks your way-  
either that, or they ignore you entirely,  
as if you were a dangerous disease…

Tell me: how do you feel?  
Your only companion is a teddy bear.

Do you feel love and affection  
when your own family fears and hates you?

I know how you might feel;  
I know how your soul might weight;  
if you could forget who you are, you'd understand why I'm like this.


End file.
